Shredder
Shredder is a recurring Utahraptor character from Dinosaur Island and Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 4 Cut to the Chase Shredder and his pack are hunting and they single out a Iguanodon. Shredder strikes and bites the Iguanodon on the neck. The Iguanodon still tries to run away. Shredder keeps chase but is unexpectedly blocked by a Brachiosaurus. The Iguanodon begins to succumb to it's injuries. Shredder and the rest surround it. They then kill it and eat it. Farewell To The Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. We Hold On Switchblade and Shredder fight each other. Until Razor breaks up the battle. Losing It Razor decides to kick out Shredder because of the amount of infighting with his son Switchblade. Shredder leaves the pack. Turn the Page The Utahraptor pack battles Darkclaw for the Dark Woodland. Shredder stays hidden until he finally strikes. He bites Darkclaw by the neck and kills him. Redeeming himself and allowing himself to be back in the pack. War Paint Shredder is officially back in the pack now. In The End ( The Calm) Shredder and his family have all their problems currently solved and everyone is all good now. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 3 5 Long Years Shredder is first introduced as a new member of the pack. As well as the second oldest member. He then eats a dead juvenile Apatosaurus. Family Shredder is seen in the background taking a nap with a few other members of the pack. Broken Shredder and his pack want to hunt some Hadrosaurs. However, Redsail and his family beat them too and so the raptors attack Red-Sail and his family instead. Shredder hops onto Redsail and later gets thrown off. Old Blood The Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers team up to hunt the Ceratopsians. Shredder dose not do much for most of it however he dose hope onto Zeus. Tank then knocks him and the rest of the pack off. However Shredder is the first to try and kill Tank. Although Tank fends him off. The sheer size of the packs together overwhelms Tank and they kill and eat him. The End of An Era Shredder is seen in the background with his pack as the Utahraptors and Scavengers split off. Another Day Over Shredder along with Shaman and Switchblade are on watch while the rest of the pack sleeps. Soon Switchblade heres something and tells Shredder to check it out. Shredder dose so and finds Allen. Because Allen tried to kill Shadow. He is now a threat. Shredder bites Allen on the neck. This wakes up everyone. Shadow then confronts Allen. Allen wants forgiveness. Shadow dose not forgive him and vanishes Allen forever. Ice Cold Shredder is seen quickly in a montage at the end of the episode. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI S4 EP2 * DI S4 EP6 * DI S4 EP7 * DI S4 EP10 * DI S4 EP11 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR S3 EP1 * DIR S3 EP3 * DIR S3 EP4 * DIR S3 EP6 * DIR S3 EP7 * DIR S3 EP8 * DIR S3 EP13 Trivia * Shredder is the only character from Dinosaur Island Revival that Bioniclesaurus wrote for that was not originally from Dinosaur Island * Shredder is the first character ever to first appear in Dinosaur Island Revival and then Dinosaur Island Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters